


The World "WE" Exist

by dns07



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dns07/pseuds/dns07
Summary: Reki is a highschool student who was struggling with his family. One day a new student moved to his class, his name was Langa. “Reki, I wanna be with you, let’s run....” together, they explore the City of Osaka. Overflowing with their Youth Passion.Kaoru Sakurayashiki was a broke novel writer who got his idea stolen, with no money left he got kicked out of his flat. Kojiro Nanjo, Fell into fraud and ended with a great debt, Kojiro had to start over his restaurant business back from zero. Once betrayed by the people they trusted the best, Kaoru & Kojiro relying on each other to build the trust they once lost.Tadashi Kikuchi has been jailed for 10 years, every day he woke up, counting days to his execution. Ainosuke Shindou, an egocentric & narcissistic man. Intrigued by Tadashi’s last word, Ainosuke paid the price to buy the prisoner’s life. Tadashi had forgotten how to live, Ainosuke never knew what a dead man he already be, together they learned how to live again.The overflowing passion of the youth of Reki & Langa. The middle life crisis that Kaoru & Kojirou encountered. The struggle of Ainosuke & Tadashi to be a human again. All entangled in "The World WE Exist".
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Reki x Langa - TAPE 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm not an English speaker so I guarantee there'd be a lot of grammar mistakes, but I'll try to do my best!!  
> Every chapter of this story will be posted in this order: Reki x Langa > Ainosuke x Tadashi > Matcha Blossom  
> Thank you for kindly dropping by to read my fic, hope you enjoy it! Have a nice day & stay healthy!!

Ever since his parents divorced, Reki’s life had been going downhill. His mother and the twins had gone to Tokyo while his other sibling was taken in by relatives. Reki had to stick with his drunken father and had to deal with his mess every goddamn time. His father often got back home in the middle of the night, dead drunk. Sometimes he’d back with a shoe missing, or half of his body covered in mud, even worse he might cover in bruises and blood, fighting with another drunken man, there was no way of telling who won but the bruises won’t heal for days, yet the old man will go out drinking again.

It has been 5 years since Reki’s life turned into a crazy hell of jeopardize, there’s no day where his house would smell like flowers or even better warm cooked food, it the same reeks of alcohol day by day.

The only remedy for Reki to stay sane was the skateboard. He had been an avid fan of skateboarding for who knows how long. His room is filled with skateboarder posters on every corner. Reki himself wished he could be a pro skateboarder, in fact, he’s capable of making his own board. Instead of bike or walking, he would head off to school riding his skateboard. He didn’t have much time to enjoy the luxury of skateboarding, he has his day packed school, part-time jobs, another job, and eventually, he has to deal with his old man at home.

The sun has risen again today, just another dull day for Reki. He got up early so he can drop by at the nearest Lawson to get an onigiri for his breakfast. 

Reki stepped into the convenience store, head directly to the usual shelf, take the onigiri, and paid for it.

“Good morning,” greet the cashier lady, “another onigiri for breakfast?”

“Yup,” answered Reki cheerfully.

“BTW, there was a guy who wore the same uniform like yours, he’s tall and his blue eyes look so dreamy!”

“Heeee, but there’s no one like that in my school, are you sure you’re not daydreaming?”

“Oi, oi what do you take me for?!”

“Haha, well gotta go! See ya!” Reki hops on his skateboard as he munched his onigiri, sliding through the road.

* * *

6 months after his parents died in a snow landslide disaster, Langa finally back to Japan by himself. Greeted by the unfamiliar face of his mother’s relatives, Langa felt his life won’t get any better from this point onwards. This was his 3rd visit to Osaka. First was when he was 4, it was his first summer holiday outside Canada. The second was when he was 10, his family had to attend his grandmother’s funeral, and this was the 3rd. 

His parents weren’t especially rich but they left quite a sum of insurance money, pretty much the only reason why this relative wanted to take him in.

Langa is not really a talkative guy, he didn’t really get mad or anything, but that didn’t mean he was the type that would just sit quietly, do what he told to. He keeps staring at the couple’s back. They stink, a rotten adult, their greed, and their fake cover was very much noticeable no matter how hard they put a poker face on. 

Ever since he moved to this house, Langa could hear the couple’s quarrel every night as if it was a lullaby meant for him. The couple seemed to be in great debt due to their habitual gambling.

Langa missed his parents greatly, if only they’d take him together with them that day, his life won’t be as miserable as now.

Today was his first day going to school. The couple hasn’t even woke up, there was nothing on the table for breakfast, no bento for Lunch. Langa left the house with a long sigh. He stopped at the Lawson, get some food, and left directly to the school.

* * *

The bell rang. Students hurriedly sit on their desk. The homeroom teacher entered the class, tagged along with him a new student.

He fit the cashier lady’s description. Tall, handsome, and all. He assigned to the empty desk next to Reki’s. The red-haired guy didn’t put any interest in the new guy. Well, he got his plate full already. So, the class began. Hours later the bell rang for the 4th time. First was when the class start, 2nd for lunchtime, 3rd when the lunchtime finished, 4th end of the day. 

Reki wasn’t part of any clubs, once the school ended he headed directly to his workplace. He took several part-time jobs in order to buy food and paying bills, though there were times when his father would take his savings for drinks.

“What?” Asked Reki. He was about to skate off when he noticed the new guy staring at him.

“That thing....” said Langa.

“This? It’s a skateboard, why?”

Langa just stared blankly in silence.

“Oi, what’s wrong with you?” Asked Reki, “Well, If you got nothing to say... See you later!”

*

“That thing....” says Langa, the next day after the school ended.

“I said this is a skateboard!” Yells Reki, “Why? Interested?”

Another silent reply from Langa, but he clearly can’t shake his eyes off from the wooden board.

*

Langa stood by the school gate. He thought he’d find Reki here but today Reki didn’t seem to be here. Feeling disappointed Langa walked away to his house.

“Oi!” Call out a guy, “Langa wasn’t it?”

Langa turned back and find Reki on his board, “...yes”

“Wanna try?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t ‘Huh’ me! You wanna try or not?!”

“Try what?”

“For real?! You’re a slow one aren’t you?”

Langa just stares silently.

“Skate! Skateboard! You are interested in this board aren’t you?”

“Eh, can I?”

“Of course! I, God Reki, will teach you everything! I’ll even let you try my holy board! How bout that?”

Langa smiles softly but he feels so much excitement, “Yes please!”

* * *

Since that day Reki and Langa started to hang out together. They mostly talk about the skateboard. Reki would show Langa videos of Pro Skateboarder and Langa would share his story back when he was doing snowboarding in Canada. Only when Langa around Reki could forget all the hard times he had to go through, same with Langa when Reki around. But the time was limited, when the sundown and the sky turned dark they need to head back to their house. The last place they wanted to be.

*

Reki stepped into his house, “I’m home” no answer. The house was dark, his drunken father probably out already. Even a man like him keep his schedule on time, he’d leave the house around 6PM and back around 4AM, he spent those hours solely for drinking and some fighting, maybe a little gambling. It wasn’t like this before his parents divorced, for once his dad actually got a proper job and quite a remarkable salaryman, but one day everything went array.

Tonight Reki got a plan to do. He headed to his small workshop at the garage. It was a small workshop of his where he keeps all the materials to craft his own skateboard. Tonight he’d start making one for Langa. They’ve been friends for months now, also it was about time for Langa to have his own board. He poured all of his passion and his heart into it, Reki worked enthusiastically, he can’t wait to see what kind of face Langa would make when he finished the board.

* 

Third day in the making, Reki finally finished the skateboard. He drew the snow monster, Yetti on Langa’s board. That was one of his works he proud of. Reki stared at his work proudly, he was so happy that he finally finished it. With a happy heart, Reki took the board to his room and he’ll give it to Langa the next day.

“Huh?” Reki remembered clearly he closed his room door. There he found his dad created a huge mess in his room. All the cabinets and the wardrobe were open with all the inside scattered on the floor as if it was a robbery, well, it was a robbery except the criminal was Reki’s own father.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Yells Reki to his father.

“Give me....” the drunk man mumbles.

“The hell?!” Reki smells the reek of alcohol, it was only 10PM yet his father already this drunk.

“MONEY! I know you keep your money somewhere!”

“I DON’T HAVE IT OLD MAN BASTARD!! 

“WHAT?! DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO YOUR DAD?!!”

The drunk man snatched the skateboard from Reki, slam it to the floor, break it apart, “BRING ME MONEY NOT SOME SHIT LIKE THIS!”

Reki’s anger reached its peak, “IT IS NOT SOME SHIT!!” He clenched his fits and throw it to his father.

It was a long heated night. The boy wondered if there was a way to escape this hell. He had enough.

* * *

The seat next to him was empty. He had to eat his lunch alone. He was looking forward for the day just to turned out into a disappointment. Langa was bored. It wasn’t like Reki to missed out on school, well who liked school anyway, but to be absent without news was so not his style. 

Langa went to Reki’s workplace after school. But both places also said Reki didn’t contact them. Many times Langa tried to call Reki’s phone but no answer. Lost hope, he headed home hoping Reki will got back at him later.

*

A black sedan he failed to recognized parked in front of his house. Two big guys walked out from his house followed by a smaller man who was indeed the boss of the two. Their appearance was pretty much like Yakuza from the movie. Langa got a hunch who they might be, they probably another debt collector who come to have a ‘nice’ chat with the couple. Ever since he moved here he had seen these kinds of guys visiting this house quite often. Just a little peek from his window and he could tell already how awful it was if he had to actually deal with them. 

“I’m home....” a short greeting was enough. Langa headed off to his room put the headphone on, watching skateboard videos, and did some homework. When Reki was not around it nothing more than a boring daily routine. He checked his phone more often than he was blinking, but no notification from Reki.

Scrolling down Instagram was like the most time-consuming thing to do. Langa ended up passing his bedtime because of it. He got thirsty and decided to get some water. The corridor was dark, Langa stepped down the stairs carefully. It was about the time where everyone fell asleep already, but the living room was still light on. 

“Oi, do something!” Says the wife.

“I’m trying....” replied the husband.

“By the time they come back we’ll be done for sure!”

“I know, I know.”

“Then stop idling around! Get that kid’s money! That’s why you wanted to take him in, isn’t it?!”

“You know we can’t be reckless! We might end up in jail!”

“It’s either jail or killed by those debt collectors! What the hell are you waiting for?!”

“Actually, I’ve been thinking....”

“Huh?”

“If, something actually happens to the kid, I mean, his parents registered him for insurance right?”

“You don’t mean....”

“Just ‘if’, just ‘if’, We shouldn’t do something too extreme, right?”

Langa hid under his blanket. Even on the coldest day during winter in Canada his body never shivered this hard. He reached out for a photograph of him and his parents, “What should I do?” He asks, hoping his parents would give him an answer like they used to. “Reki... Help me....”

* * *

There were no days when the blowing wind didn’t smell like the ocean, well, probably not when it was raining. The park was rather busy with people’s chit-chat, the kids were running around, some teens jog on the pedestrian, the old couple did their morning walk, and there was Reki sitting on a park slider gazing to the ocean.

“REKI!!” Call out Langa. The boy was pretty much out of breath. He ran as fast as he could when Reki finally replied to his chat after went MIA for like 3 days. 

“Yo, Langa!” Reki answers cheerfully.

“Don’t ‘Yo!’ Me! Where have you been?!” He asks as he catching up some air.

“Haha sorry, sorry, things went south at home.”

“Are you okay though? That face of yours is pretty beaten up you know.”

“Meh, it’s nothing, it’s about to heal anyway!”

“....Reki,” Langa wonders how Reki could stay cheerful.

“More importantly!” Reki takes out a blue skateboard, “I’ve finished it!”

“This....” Langa is pretty touched about the skateboard.

“Yep, yours! I put a crazy effort on that ya know, you better use it well,” Reki grins.

“Oi, oi, what’s wrong with you?” Reki notices a weird expression Langa made, “Langa... you hate it?”

“No, I like it, I really like it, Reki....” tears start flowing out from Langa’s eyes.

“Oi, you don’t need to cry, what’s with you,” Reki is unsure how to react to Langa.

“Reki....”

“Hm? What?”

“Are you happy?”

“Hah? What are you talking about suddenly.”

“I’m happy whenever you’re around Reki!”

Reki blushes, “Wha? Huh?!”

“I’m happy when I’m with you, every time we’re together I forgot about everything else, Reki, are you happy? When you’re with me are—“

“Stop it,” Reki’s face is burned red, “I too, I’m happy when I’m with you, Langa.”

Langa’s cheek blush red, there was this weird sensation inside him. Langa reached out for Reki’s hand, warped it warm on his.

“Let’s run,” suggest Langa.

“WHAT?!”

“Let’s run Reki, wherever, I don’t know, as long as I’m with I’ll be fine,” he grips Reki’s hand harder, “let’s go, to the place where we could be together.”

Reki knew how serious Langa was. He had no idea what happened to the boy when he gone, but he knew, their feeling was mutual, “Let’s go, Langa.”

* * *

The usual road felt more exciting than ever. Lighted by the street lights, guided by the stars. They feel more alive than ever. Never once they thought their meeting will lead them to the freedom they wished for. Like birds, they flew away from the cage that had been holding them back. For the first time, they now can aspire to dream again. Overflowing with their youth passion, they skate away to the infinite possibilities that lied ahead.


	2. Ainosuke x Tadashi - CASE 1

The room was only 6m2, with one bed and toilet in the same room. It had no window, the little ventilator was a luxury and enough to tell it was raining outside. It had been 10 years since everything was taken away from him and his life was cage inside the small jail. 

When people spoke justice, it was never about it. Tadashi was charged with a crime he never did. He was being used by adults around him. After his father passed away, his mom married her rich boyfriend, aiming for his legacy. This man would tell the young Tadashi to send out a package, met some people, hid a package, and so on. Never did he know he was tricked into a drug transaction. That was his 'first' crime. That day was a fine day, everything went smooth for Tadashi, he didn’t get bullied at school, he got an A for the English test, and the weather was simply pleasing. He arrived at home just to found 2 dead bodies, one belong to a stranger he had never seen before, the other was his mother.

Police saw him with hands soaked in his mother’s blood. He brought in for questioning and charged for murder. This was his ‘second’ crime. He met his stepfather at the police station, dead. Shot by police when he attempts to run. The punishment that should be on his stepfather now fell to Tadashi, police said he was his stepfather's partner in crime. The court ruled him guilty as charged. The justice for Tadashi was a death sentence, this was also his criminal father’s legacy.

10 years and he still waiting for his execution date. He was restless now he didn’t care anymore. Those years were more than enough to kill him another way. Life as a prisoner might not actually that bad for him, outside the wall he’d probably struggling with people bullying and using him, in the end, he’d die anyway. Here, he got a set of routines, even a pastor would pay him a visit once in a while. His death was sure and he’d live a peaceful life here, protected by the walls.

Clod breeze blew from the small ventilator. The smell of rain gave the cell a new atmosphere. He used to like the smell of rain, rainy days had been always his favorite, only if he still cared about what happened outside his wall. 

* * *

From A to Z, everything was set in place, without a miss. His school, his food, his clothes, his career were all set even before he was born. Ainosuke had lost his parents in a tragic death, but he got unlimited wealth spoiled him. Shindou family was an influential family. For generations, their influence has rooted strongly in both business and political measures. Ainosuke was the only male hire, not even once he failed to get what he wanted. Forced to play the so-called perfect man he had to take some screws off in order to fit in.

His smile used to be awkward but needed for his act. Speak the right word, mimic it rightly, use the right gesture, pleasing people was the easiest and once he pleased them, everyone would be just another doll, dancing on his palm. The old officials had been running their mouths for goddamn hours, spitted out nonsense about justice and righteousness. Ainosuke just used the old formula and everyone was happy.

He wasn’t sure why the hell he even here. Well, the main objective was to make acquaintance with the new officials. After hours of same old political bullshits, he had to walk at a hall full of criminals, chained like animals.

It was a white plain room with some empty chairs, the pastor was also here. The parties were waiting for the chosen prisoner to enter. The new officials decided to partake in the religious class of the death sentence prisoner. No, they didn’t actually care about them, but the PR act was everything to politicians. 

“Ainosuke-sama, your piece please,” said the politician.

It was so boring that Ainosuke didn’t pay any attention to whatever the old man saying, “Oh, right.”

He conveyed the scripted speech grandly, everyone in the room was absorbed by him, except for one.

“What was your crime?” Ainosuke asks.

The prisoner remained silent.

“Tadashi,” called the pastor.

“Drugs smuggling, murder,” he answers.

“Ah, you really don’t strike me as someone who would do those crimes.”

Ainosuke stepped closer to the man, “As someone who is about to die, you better answered me well, dog.” He whispers.

The pastor warped the class. Both parties and prisoners left the room. Ainosuke was in dire need of good tobacco, for some reason this was the shittiest schedule he had to do. As a good actor he had to take up all the circumstances given to him, but today he was so done. He saw the prisoners headed back to their cells and happened to locked eyes with the guy from earlier.

“Aren’t you, more ‘dead’ than I am, sir?” He whispers. 

_“Huh?”_ The prisoner has left by the time Ainosuke notice.

* * *

The sun was high and mighty. The wind blew, swapping the fallen leaves. Not even once, Tadashi dream to see the outside world ever again. Yet here he was, standing cluelessly by the jail gate, gazing emptily to afar, feeling the wind breeze, trying to make a sense of everything. 10 years ago his freedom ripped off out of his own will. 10 years later he was forcefully dragged out from his cage out of his own will. A decade had passed and he still didn’t have the power to choose his way of life.

Yesterday he got called by the officials. He was sure they’d finally told him when he’ll die. But it wasn’t about his execution date. They said that Tadashi was clear from all charged and now a free human being. Those people seemed to make fun of Tadashi’s life, 10 years struggled and now they said he had been freed. He had lost everything, no place to stay, no relatives, no money, no job, no skill. Being put in jail was survival, but discharged under a day's notice felt like another survival for him. 

A man in a suit approached him, told Tadashi to get into the limo. 45 minutes later Tadashi arrived at a place he never thought exist in real life, a grand spacious house, a castle. The housemaid lead him in, showing him the way, passing the dark corridor with tons of human paintings had his eye on him. They arrived at the end of the corridor. The housemaid knocked on the wooden door which was twice bigger than Tadashi’s iron bars.

“Come in,” the answers come from behind the door. 

The maid let him in, she left as she closed the door. It was a private library, books everywhere, expensive-looking decorations, and a million yen wooden desk.

“Yo, finally you’re here....” his face hidden behind the chair which still facing the window.

“....” Tadashi is feeling cautious.

“A man with no words, are you?” He turns his chair.

“...you are....”

He lit his cigarette, blows the white smoke into the air, “Yes, yes, that’s me.”

“Ainosuke Shindou, I’ve purchased your life, now you’re mine,” he slips a scary grin on his face.

“Why?”

“Hmm, why you asked....”

“I don’t know you, you don’t know me, why?”

“Why I wonder,” Ainosuke makes his way to Tadashi, he blows the smoke to Tadashi’s face.

“Uhuk, Uhuk,” been ages since the last time Tadashi smells a strong smell of tobacco.

“Don’t avert your eyes from me,” Ainosuke touches Tadashi’s chin.

“You’re so expressionless, so quiet, no presence at all... Yet, an insignificant person like you dared to pissed me off.”

“Just it?”

“Hmm, not even once anyone dares to talk back to me, you’re being disobedient.”

“....”

“What’s with that face? I buy your life, I’m your master, you’re my dog.”

“You’re not my—“

“YES I AM!”

Ainosuke siped his tobacco, “Now go, I’m done with you.”

* * *

That was the most comfortable bed Tadashi ever slept on. Still, it didn’t lead him to a dream wonderland. He can’t shake off the scare when Ainosuke yelled at him earlier. His body shivered in fear. He often yelled at by the bullies, his stepfather, the police, none of them was as scary as Ainosuke. But Tadashi felt like there was something missing from that man, the burning red eyes of his, it was indeed missing something, a life. He and Ainosuke were like in a different world but still infected with the same disease. 

He spent the whole week learning what he needed to. He needed to catch up with the world which was 10 years ahead of him, he also learned about Shindou family history and what they were actually doing. He also learned how to use smartphones, Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Tadashi learned everything he needed to survive on the new chapter of his life. Once he had forgotten how to live, now he will start again from 0, like a baby who learned how to walk.

The right way to speak, the right word to use, what gesture to use, all things he needed to play his role. But he still can't put on the right expression. His heart felt heavy, his heart was empty. All emotions he used to have, he discarded them all already. How to smile, how to cry, how to be angry, he had forgotten it all. He had forgotten how to be happy, how to be sad, what made him happy, what made him sad. 

His door slammed open. It’s still early in the morning yet Ainosuke looked so damn pissed. Still, on his bed robe, He walked aggressively towards Tadashi.

“It has been a whole goddamn week and I haven’t seen your face at all!”

“Sorry, sir....”

“Sir? Ah, so you’ve learned how to talk to your master, huh?”

“Well....”

“Look me in the eye, dog.”

“....”

“Are you deaf?” Ainosuke swift Tadashi’s chin.

“Sorry, sir....”

“Hmpf, so you’re scared of me?”

“....”

“Good! Fear me! I’m your master you should be scared of me!”

Ainosuke reached down to Tadashi’s shirt and tear it off.

“Sir!” Tadashi startled.

“You’re so skinny,” he put his hands on Tadashi’s bare skin. Sliding his hand from the neck, down to the man’s spine, touches his stomach, and slides up to his chest.

“St... stop, stop it, sir.” Tadashi’s face is bright red.

“You have nice skin, white, soft, untouched.”

Tadashi unable to respond, he was dead in embarrassment.

“Oi, shall we dance?” Ainosuke slips his hand to Tadashi’s hip.

“What?”

“1, 2, 3,” Ainosuke makes Tadashi do waltz under his lead.

“I like dancing, it’s so beautiful, don’t you think?”

“Y, yes, sir.”

“Good,” Ainosuke smiles, “Left... Right... Bend....”

“Also in dance, I can get closer with the person I dance with!” He pulls Tadashi into his arm. The bed robe he had been wearing was slipping away when he danced aggressively. The bare skin chest touches each other and he keep pressing it, even their face was just 1cm away. So close, that Tadashi didn’t know where to hide his face.

“How is it? Can you feel my heartbeat?!”

“Ye, yes, sir....”

“Ah, how beautiful! 2 person hearts beat in one melody, so hot, so passionate!” 

Ainosuke pushed Tadashi to the bed, he whispered “Don’t you forget, I’ve bought your life, you’re my property now.” He touched Tadashi’s lips with his finger, “Also... I only accept YES as an answer, or...” He choked Tadashi, so strong till the man had a hard time breathing, “...I’ll kill you.”

“So, what’s your answer?” He grins.

“...e...s....”

“Hmm? I can’t hear you, say it, louder.”

“Ye... Yes, Sir!”

“Nice! Good dog,” Ainosuke pats the other guy on the head.

* * *

Today was his first day working as Ainosuke’s private assistant. He’ll be in charge of all of Ainosuke’s schedule and had to provide all of the man’s needs, whatever he asked for. The last time he wore a suit was probably during his last hearing when judges present him with a death sentence. Now this suit will be his daily attire. 

“Ah, you look nice in that suit.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Then Tadashi, I’ll be looking forward to working with you,” Ainosuke smiles, “and your answer is?”

“Yes Sir, I’ll do my best.”

“Excellent! Now we go....”

Tadashi had to bear a hard task now. He had to act out a role which given to him now while dealing with Ainosuke’s craziness. Still unfamiliar with the world he was in, he had to go insane to stay sane. 

The first time he saw Tadashi at the jail, he intrigued him. No one dared to speak a piece of their mind to him, yet this man did the otherwise. He wanted to toy him, play with him, broke him, till he got bored, he could always ditch this man anytime he wanted. So, he threw a great sum of money to purchased Tadashi’s life, it wasn’t just about money. He has not yet realized that it was his life he traded for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the wait, the new chapter is finally here and it wasn't about Matcha Blossom lol, I put some changes so this chapter ended up being posted earlier. Anyway, I hope I can update this fic like twice a week but hell work & real life -_-, so I probably only able to update this once a week. That's being said, thank you for reading, please enjoy!!


	3. Kojiro x Kaoru - PAGE 1

He kept clicking ‘Open on a New Tab’. A new news page kept popping up, it was all talking about the same thing but posted from various news portals. He was a ghostwriter when he finally made his own novel it became a huge hit, but it wasn’t under his name. The novelist he worked for somehow managed to steal his work and published it, so the other guy got all of the fame. 

Kaoru Sakurayashiki, who aspired to be a novelist, hasn’t given up on his dream yet, but it felt like fleeting away day by day. He was hired by a famous novelist as his ghostwriter, of course, he accepted this job happily. This novelist was his professor in University also the Kaoru’s most admired Novelist, sadly he wasn’t as admirable as he looked on TV. Later he used Kaoru’s talent, infuse man’s idea into his own novel and eventually stole the whole novel Kaoru was writing for. Disappointment and distrust, with the new feeling, emerged replacing the now lost feelings, Kaoru also lost his job, and soon, his house. 

There was no point working for that bastard, he lost his interest in working as a ghostwriter, at this point he might as well write his own novel. Well, he did, other than the stolen masterpiece he actually had written some other novel which had been rejected by a countless publisher. Never had much money and no more monthly pay, it has never been good pay, to begin with, he was broke as good now. Hasn’t paid his rent bill for two months, the landlord will probably kick him out anytime soon.

The sky hadn’t been friendly for the whole day. The rain was pouring like crazy. Kaoru was standing outside with all of his stuff packed in Marie Kondo's way. He was always wearing a yukata at home, in fact, traditional Japanese clothes were all he had, it was comfortable for him. Today he wished he’d worn pants or maybe a shorter one, the lower part of his yukata was starting to soak wet. 

He opened the web browser on his phone. The only place he could afford for tonight was a Manga Kissa[1]. Might be not an ideal place to live but still better than being homeless. With an umbrella on the right, luggage on his left, he walked to the nearest Manga Kissha he found. 

“Tsk, as if there’s no any better day for this....”

* * *

The boxes were all checked. It wasn’t a long list, to begin with. He happened to forget to bought a few ingredients earlier and had to go back to the supermarket. The rain was bad tonight, he can’t open his restaurant since he’d be busy with the leaks. Kojiro used to live in Tokyo for a couple of years now he back in Osaka and open a small restaurant on the first floor of his house. His restaurant open from 8 PM-3 AM, it wasn’t a bar or anything, he did provide sake and beer, but the reason was mainly that he had another job during the day. 

The rain just got worse when we left the supermarket. He had to walk carefully or else he might slip. Well, he ran anyway, he just wanted to get home real quick, before the leaks eventually drowned his house with rainwater. Along the way, he noticed a person he knew very well, for the entire of his life there was only this one person who always wore a traditional outfit, except for school, of course, his pink hair was much longer than it used to be but there was no way he’d mistaken the guy.

“Oi!” Kojiro calling out to the man.

“Me?” The man turns his back.

“YES I KNEW IT!”

“OK, I gotta go....” Kaoru says soon as he locks eyes with Kojiro.

“Ah! Kaoru wait!”

“No way! I’m in rush, no time for a person like you!”

“Come on, you can’t go far with that HUGE luggage.”

“Oh, believe it I CAN.”

“But it’s raining and it’s gotten worse!”

“Then stop wasting my time you dumb gorilla!”

“You still can insult me on this terrible weather huh, stupid megane!”

“Leave me alone you idiot!”

“But really where are you going in this weather?”

“Somewhere with a roof!” 

* * *

The room was humid due to rain. The floor was fully covered in tatami. It wasn’t a big room, with just one bathroom, a living room that also worked as the dining room, and there was this sliding door that separated the living room and the bedroom. The bedroom was quite a mess, a typical bedroom of a man who lived alone. It has a king-sized bed, an old one but anyone could sleep just fine on that bed.

He was supposed to be at the manga kissa he found on google, yet here he was. It has a roof indeed and leaks here and there as a bonus. Before he realized he was dragged to Kojiro’s house. It was an old house, kind of messy, but actually better than a manga kissa. 

“Kaoru, open your clothes,” Kojiro says calmly.

“WHAT?!” Kaoru flushes red with the sudden remark.

“‘WHAT’ what?! Here!” Kojiro throws a t-shirt for Kaoru to wear, “Wear mine, you should change your clothes if you don’t wanna get a cold.”

Kaoru changed his clothes in the bedroom, he didn’t close the door properly and Kojiro happened to see a glimpse of it. The white and slender shoulder of his, also his long torso. He might have a slim figure but that slim figure was built with a firmed muscles, he just preferred to keep his body fat low.

“What’s with you....” Kaoru side-eye the sudden changes in Kojiro.

“No, no, that fits you perfectly,” Kojiro flusters.

“Are you blind, this t-shirt is too big,” Kaoru complains, “it keeps sliding off from my shoulder!”

“Well, well, at least the feeling is the same as wearing yukata!”

“It’s not! But whatever....” He sips the hot ocha Kojiro served.

“Shit, you know how to make yourself comfortable, huh?”

“Shut it, you should be in Tokyo, why are you here?”

“Meh, long story....”

“Fine then.”

“Oi, are you really not interested?!”

“Prying is not my hobby.”

“Seriously, you’re still annoying as ever aren’t you?”

“Same goes to you.”

Whatever they were arguing about, Kojiro just can’t keep his mouth shut when Kaoru around. They had known each other for years, the last time they met was at high school graduation. But after they graduated sometimes they’d still talk over the phone, until at one point they stopped talking and lost contact with each other. Every time they met they fight, Kojiro would get annoyed, and always found his way back to the sakura guy. 

* * *

_Other than barbels and girls he had another hobby, cooking. He wanted to be a Michelin star chef. Gordon Ramsay could curse on him and he’d still excited to hear that. He left Osaka and took a chef school in Tokyo. After graduated, he opened an Italian Restaurant in Shinjuku. It was a joint venture with his best friend from Chef School. Everything went smooth at first. High sales, stable incomes, endless customers. He has a smooth way to charm ladies and rich Tokyo girls would pay quite a sum just to get a reserved table._

_Yet here he was under a rusty roof, bought with his last savings. Got fraud by his ‘supposedly’ best friend, he ended up in great debt and almost lost all of his money. The court rejected his appeal, the other guy happened to have a strong backup and got off freely. Kojiro alone left in debt with barely a penny to live._

_“Haha, do you know how funny your face is?” says the other guy after he claims his innocence in court._

_“I trusted you!” Kojiro tries to hold back his anger._

_“Yep, I know, and that’s why I used you.”_

_“You bastard!!”_

_“Oh, me?? I AM a bastard and whose mistake was it to trust me so bad?”_

_“You.... You gonna pay....”_

_“Me? Pay for what? Ah, now I remembered you got debts to pay, huh?”_

_“Shut the fuck up!”_

_“Haha fine, fine, but lemme tell you something Kojiro, That carefree attitude of yours, I HATE it so much,” the guy taps Kojiro’s shoulder, “well then, bye-bye, best friend!”_

_Desperate, Kojiro went back to his hometown, he started over but by himself. He built a kitchen and a U shape table bar which fit for 7 people, 2 tables on each corner, made his tiny restaurant enough for 11 customers. It was a Japanese restaurant, Italian food cost more budget so he went with the cheapest option._

“...and then....” Kojiro continues his story.

“I’m going to bed,” Kaoru cuts him off.

“At least listen to the good part!”

“I listen to the entire story, the point is you’re broke.”

“Well, I am, but what does it make you? You look worse than I do.”

“None of your business.”

“You jerk-ass, you can tell me everything, I’d listen!”

“I take the futton.”

“SERIOUSLY! You ignored me?! WTF!!”

*

The rain hasn’t yet to stop. The sound from drips of water leaking from the ceiling to the metal pot echoed at the entire house. Kaoru tried to sleep but his mind won’t quiet down. When most of the kids he knew had reached a certain point in their life, where he was at the lowest bottom, kicked out, and now sheltered by a dude he always hated. If he ever wondered how does it felt to be a stray dog then he knew the best.

“If you felt so fucked up, at least I’m the same, Kaoru....”

“Don’t try to read my mind.”

“I’ve been watching your face, ya know.”

“Get lost.”

“This is my house tho, but really, you can sleep up here, this bed is comfy.”

“I prefer the futton.”

“Sigh... Where will you go tomorrow?”

"None of your business."

"Just live with me."

"Am sorry, did I hear that wrong?" Kaoru gets up from his futton.

"I'm serious dumbass! This might be an ugly house but this place is better than living at Manga Kissa."

"And the 'deal' is??"

"Huh?? Why do I need a 'deal' when I just wanted to offer you a place to stay?!"

"No one is willing to act kindly when there's no merit for them."

The last time they met was at the high school graduation. Even on their graduation day Kojiro still remembered how the two of them were fighting over a photo spot. Kindergarten, Elementary school, Middle school, and High school they spent it all together, bickering over nothing, every day. But back in the days, not even once Kaoru show any hostilities towards Kojiro. Kojiro stared deep into Kaoru's eyes, it was the same eyes, yet not. It felt like the Kaoru he knew has no longer here.

"Then, how about, you work for me...."

"Work for you?"

"Yeah, you need a place, I need an assistant, how bout that?"

"Just that? You won't charge me for anything else?"

"Yep just that."

"...." Kaoru lost in thought, "...oke, deal."

"Oi, Kaoru, you don't trust me?"

"WHY would I trust you?

"Well, we have known since we were in diapers, so..."

"Remember Kojiro, we've never been friends to begin with...."

"Huuuh?!"

"We make this deal because it's beneficial for both of us."

"Well, yeah... but...."

"If you understand then I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Mmm, night Kaoru."

Feeling dejected, Kojiro staring outside the window. It was an unexpected meeting, he was happy, the feeling wasn't mutual. Like how Kaoru always called him as 'Dumb Gorilla', that night he can't seem to fathom why the hell he'd need a reason to help Kaoru. He didn't understand why Kaoru need a reason to trust him and he can't understand why he wanted Kaoru to trust him. The last time he got betrayed, he swore an oath he won't trust anyone, but when it came to Kaoru, he didn't need any reason why.

The hole they fell down was a damn deep hole. With no rope to hold on to, they scratched for an exit. It was the hole of betrayal. By the admired one and by the trusted one. Their only way to escape the hole was to fill the hole with what was lost. Knowing they had fallen into the same hole, yet still refused to see eye to eye. Who knew how long it’d take for them to learn how to trust again and closed the hole in their heart.

* * *

[1]Manga Kissa (Manga Cafe) : Short for manga kissaten are establishments where visitors can read from an extensive library of manga. They also provide computers with internet, making them synonymous with internet cafes. Furthermore, manga kissa have become a popular low-budget accommodation option as many of them are open 24 hours and offer amenities such as showers and free drinks for around 1500 to 2500 yen per night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~ Thank you for being patient, but yeay~ finally we can move to chapter 2 next week!! Once again thank you for reading despite my grammatical mess, hope you have a nice day!!


	4. Reki x Langa - TAPE 2

Reki and Langa had been going all out with their passion for skateboarding. With no parents treated them like a burden, they can do whatever they want without any limitation. Their names were registered to an underground skating community, this community would hold a competition every season. Only registered members were entitled to enter. The venue will always change, depending on the police patrolling route, from an unused mine to an under-construction road.

In order to save money, Reki and Langa had been sleeping here and there, from a manga kissa, the park, and the empty barn at the back alley. They’d get cup ramen and onigiri when they got hungry and when they ran out of money they’d pickpocket a rich people's wallet. They live freely, with no rules, no restrictions, doing their own version of YOLO.

“Phew! That was close!” Reki is running out of breath.

“Yeah, I think they’ve lost us.” Langa listens carefully to the siren sound. 

“Dang, tonight’s beef was fun, but that police!”

“Mm, but Reki, we beat him!"

"Ooh!! You were amazing Langa, you beat the old man SHADOW!!"

"WE beat him, you made this skateboard Reki...."

"Hehe, well, it's time to celebrate!!"

Being chased by the police had become their daily routine. Being acquainted with an underground community was hard. They should be extra secretive, also must be prepared to run for their life every now and then. If they happened to be caught it’d be bad for them, it’d be better if they were just thrown into juvenile jail, but if they were sent back home that’d be the end of their life. They happen to found a closed auto shop to stay in for a night, there were repaired cars so tonight they can sleep on the soft back seat.

"Reki! Look what I've got!"

"Eh?! Sake?! How did you get it?"

"I brought it."

"With your savings?! But those are expensive!"

"It's fine, it's not like I buy it every day."

"Hmmm, if you say so then, oke...."

"Cheers!"

“Fuah! SO this is what adult’s drink tasted like!” Reki says after he chugs down a cup of sake.

“...Bitter.”

“Oi, Langa.”

“Hm??”

“Shall we try these?!”

“Is that, a Tabacco?”

“Correct! A guy gave me this to congratulate your win.”

“Lit it up!”

Trying things they shouldn’t do, laughing with each other, wherever they go didn’t matter, as long as they can be together, they can do anything they wanted even proclaiming the world as theirs. First time trying out sake, without knowing their tolerance level their body starting to feel hot and It wasn’t a Tabacco to begin with. When they hang out at an underground community, you can’t expect the people involved would be nice, clean, innocent people, it was marijuana that Reki received. Drunk and under drugs influence, it was a great combo they were having. 

“Reki....”

“Hm?”

“It’s hot,” Langa is drunk already.

“Oi, Langa you’re drunk, stop drinking,” while Reki has a higher tolerance level but his face is red already.

“....This thing... is in the way,” Langa took off his shirt.

“Oi, Oi, Langa, Stop!”

“Shut up, Reki.”

Langa pulled Reki into a kiss. He kissed him so passionately, with a burning fuel inside him. Langa slid his hand under Reki’s hoodie. His hand was touching Reki’s body, softly, playing with his nipples, feeling down his soft skin. It was a pointless effort for Reki to pushed Langa away. The drunk Langa had more power than he normally was. Tired resisting he finally gave in.

“Langa! Not that part!” Reki screams but too late.

“Itadakimasu,” unzipping Reki’s pants, Langa do whatever he needed to do with Reki’s underpart.

Every time Langa thrust in, Reki moans. It was painful, but with great pleasure. It was only the two of them, playing on the back seat, without anyone knowing. Tonight was all about their firsts.

* * *

They would search for a new place for the night and watching pro skaters practicing under the board daylight. Skateboarding had a bad image in Japanese society's eyes, it was like a hobby of an unruly kid. So it won’t be easy to find the pro skateboarder practicing, but Reki and Langa knew this place, they always came here and find the place packed with skateboarders from time to time. Sadly they can’t join them, so they always recorded their practice and tried it somewhere else.

“Man, you’re good Langa.”

“But Reki is amazing too.”

“Meh, but I’m just a kid without talent.”

“...Reki.”

“What?”

Langa made his way to Reki’s lips.

“Wh, Wha, What was that for?!” Reki jumps in surprise.

“Reki, your face just now is cute, I like it.”

“La, Langa....” Reki blushes even more.

“But your face from earlier, I hate it.”

“Huh?”

“You’re great Reki, please don’t put yourself down like that.”

“Ah... Sorry, Langa.”

“We’ll do this together,” Langa smiles as he holds their arms together.

* * *

Langa won another beef tonight, Reki was betting all of his money on Langa. Now his money doubled. It called for another celebration, they go for a ramen tonight. There was this back-alley restaurant, people at underground talked quite a lot about it. It was only open at night, cheap, and there was a rumor about the owner, some said he was an amazing skateboarder who used to join the community but quit for some reason.

They decided to check the place out. ‘Joe’s Plate’ written on the banner. The two boys took a seat at the corner. They saw a big build man working on the bar, probably the owner, he fits the description. Reki wanted to talk to him but not sure how to start a conversation, the man looked kind but he might kill Reki with just a weak blow.

“Can I take your order?” The waiter with pink hair asks them.

“2 tonkatsu ramen please, and 2 colas,” Reki answers.

“Anything else?”

“A portion of chicken gyoza and karage, please!” Langa adds.

“Ok, please wait for your order.”

“Oi, did you notice his gaze?” Reki whispers.

“No, I was reading the menu, why?”

“His sharp gaze just so intimidating.”

“Maybe he was suspicious?”

“Hmmm, can’t blame that, we’re not supposed to be out here at this hour.”

Two ramen, two colas, gyoza, and karage. They hurriedly dig into their food like those hungry kids. There were not many people sitting at the restaurant, it was just them and a guy, probably a salaryman, sitting at the bar. Once they finished their food the two boys left the restaurant hurriedly, they were cautious if the waiter will report them to the police.

“What’s wrong Kaoru?” Kojiro asks.

“No, just what’s with those kids' parents, it’s past midnight already.”

“Hmm, probably ran away, didn’t they?”

“Probably and I guess they were looking for you?”

“Hee, how do you know?”

“Those skateboards....”

“Hmm maybe, but well, never mind that! Kaoru take out our best sake! We’re having a homecoming party tonight!”

* * *

They were lying on a park bench, they probably will sleep here tonight. The sky was clear, the moon and the stars shine bright tonight. But Reki’s mind wasn’t as clear as tonight’s sky. He had a lot in mind, he can’t really share it with Langa either, more like he didn’t want to.

“What’s wrong Reki?”

“Nothing.”

“Here,” Langa puts tobacco to Reki’s mouth.

“Thanks.”

“Reki....”

“What?”

“Sorry.”

“Huh? What for?”

“Well, I made you left your house, with no plan at all.”

“Hahaha, what’s wrong with that? I hated my dad, now I’m free.”

“But, you still have a mother and sibling, while I....”

“AAARRGHH!! Stop talking about that! It’s not important anymore!”

“Reki....”

“I wanted to be with you, that’s why I ran, it was my decision to make, don’t worry about it, Langa.”

“Right,” Langa smiles then he kisses Reki on the lips.

“But still, what’s the plan now?” Langa asks.

“Hmmm, you need to get scouted and enter the pro league!”

“Me? Scouted?”

“Yup! You know there’s this guy named Chinen Miya, he’s only 13 but already on Japan National Team.”

“Aah, that person....”

“Yep! He was scouted after he joined an official competition, Langa, you should join an official competition too!”

“Me?”

“Yup! And you will get scout and then you wi—“

“Why Me? Why just Me? What about you Reki?!”

“Langa... I....”

"How about you? We're doing this together right?!"

"Sorry, Langa... I think... I...."

“Whatever! I’m going to sleep.” Langa goes to another side of the park and sleeps.

Reki had made Langa mad. He was well aware of that. Reki got a plan, but not for him. By watching Langa skate he knew he won’t catch up. If he tried to push his way to Pro League, he’d just become a burden for Langa. So he started to make a plan, put Langa into a competition, got Langa scouted, and he’ll left. By that time Langa would already have people to support him, a coach, a senior, and someone who’d do his skateboard. By that time he won’t need Reki anymore. This was the thing he can’t tell Langa about. Eaten by insecurities, Reki decided to put his dream away.

* * *

Another day, another chase. This happened because of Reki’s stupidity. He wasn’t able to make up with Langa, so when he had a lot in mind he’d draw. He found a can of spray paint on the trash can, when he shook it the spray wasn’t fully empty, so he started to use it to draw graffiti at the park. Police happened to pass and caught him in action, now both of him and Langa had to run from the police on the board daylight. 

Running away on their skateboard, the two of them skate a full speed. There was no other shortcut, until the next shortcut they had to take the pedestrian walk. Luckily the weren’t any people around, at least until the next turn. Two businessmen captured on sight, they were having a chat in front of 7/11, but Reki and Langa can’t slow down their skateboard.

“WATCH OUT!!” Reki shout.

“Sir! Watch out!” Shouts one of the businessmen.

“SORRY!!” Langa says as he skates even further.

“Oi, Reki! I think the police have lost us!”

“It seems s— WAIT WHAT IS THAT?!!”

“He’s fast!”

“RUN LANGA RUN!!”

A guy in Yukata chased them down. Skating on pedestrian was prohibited because it might disturb other people. This man was quite a skateboarder, he caught up with them easily, he jumped and spin in the air, passing through Reki and Langa. That move surprised them, they slipped away and fell into bushes.

Here they were, sitting at the restaurant they visited before. It was empty, it still not the opening hours yet. They were here not for eating, but to get scolded. Standing behind the bar, the man in yukata scolded them so badly, he even yelled at them about rules and law, and he surprisingly knowledgeable about what to do and what don’t when skateboarding.

“Got it, you idiots?!” Yells Kaoru.

“Yes, Sir....” Reki answers weakly.

“We’re sorry, Sir....” Langa follows.

“Kaoru-san, are you a skateboarder?” Reki asks.

“Used to, I quit already.”

“Eh? But, why?!”

“I’m an adult now, I don’t have a luxury for that, my time is precious.”

“Ahh, too bad, but... can you please teach us?”

“No.”

“Ewh, you’re such an uptight person.”

“But, You can go here and find some luck.”

* * *

Following Kaoru’s instructions, Reki and Langa went to the address given by the pink-haired guy. The address brought them to a skating place they never knew before. That area was specially built for skaters, they could see people gather to practice and there were these people too, Chinen Miya, the talented skateboarder, and his coach. The coach was that big guy, the restaurant owner, seems like he took a coaching job and switched to a chef later on.

The skaters here got an unimaginable skill. Miya and his coach were the most stood out amongst them. They were just crazily good. Bothe Reki and Langa couldn’t take their eyes off from them. Langa watched in enthusiasm, his heart was beating fast, he wanted to be as good as they were or even better. Reki watched them, feeling dejected, defeated. Those people were what Langa need, he needed to be surrounded by those people so his talent could soar higher, not someone like Reki.

“Let’s go, Reki.” Langa says as he walked away.

“Eh?! I thought you wanna talk to him! To that Joe-san over there.”

“Not anymore.”

“Why?! He can train you, you’ll be super good Langa, you wil—“

“Cut it out, Reki!”

“Eh? Langa?”

“You’re making that face again, I hate to see you like that.”

“Langa....”

“If you don’t wanna do it then I won’t! If you don’t wanna watch it then I won’t! If you hated it then I’ll hate it too! If you hated me then....”

“Langa?! What are you talking about?!”

“If you hated me then, I’ll hate myself too....”

“Langa! Stop this nonsense already!”

“YOU stop it Reki!”

“Huh?!”

“Reki! There’s nothing about you I hate! I like everything about you! I love you Reki! But why... why can’t you feel the same way as I do? To yourself, why can’t you love yourself Reki?!”

“I... I’m sorry Langa....”

“Reki....”

“I wanted to be alone,” Reki pats Langa on the shoulder and leaving him behind.

Reki been wandering in the street, walking on his two feet because he didn’t feel like riding on his skateboard tonight. In his recent fight with Langa, he knew it was his fault. He hated himself for being weak, he was so miserable, he can’t even help himself. He was glad to hear that Langa loved him, but loving his own-self was never easy to begin with, loving Langa was an easier thing to do for Reki. 

His phone was ringing, it was Langa who called. Langa sent him few chats already, asking where Reki was, but he ignored it all, “I’m sorry Langa, I’m so useless....” Reki crotches down at an ally, covering his face with his skateboard and crying for being a miserable person.

*

It had been hours since he started searching for Reki. Reki did say he wanted to be alone, but Langa felt uneasy. He was worry that something bad might happen to Reki. It was his fault, he thought. He was never aware of Reki's insecurities until it bottled up and became unbearable. If he didn’t get so worked out and talked it nicely, maybe Reki won’t get mad at him. If he was faster to notice the burden Reki carried, they’d probably still together. Langa couldn’t reach Reki’s phone at all, he had to wander aimlessly to find him.

*

Reki was reluctant to called Langa back. He can’t find the right word to say to the other guy. The first thing he’d do was surely apologizing, but what to say next. What if he said something wrong and Langa got mad again. If next time Langa got mad and he left, he wouldn't know what to do. Reki had been making a future plan for Langa, a plan where he had to left Langa alone, now he got scared with the thought of Langa leaving him.

“Langa, I have to apologize to him,” When he gonna dial Langa’s number his finger stops.

“Reki.... Reki is that you?”

“H...uh?”

He saw his horror standing there. It was his father, his eternal nightmare. His drunken father had found him and will took him back to his cage. 


	5. Ainosuke x Tadashi - CASE 2

He spent the whole day learning about his new tasks. Accompanying Ainosuke on his endless meeting. Buy him lunch or just get him a glass of water. Tadashi’s appearance was quite a buzz, people talked about him because Ainosuke was never appointed ‘personal’ assistance. People assume he’d take someone so outstanding, but nothing about Tadashi was special. The guy was pretty ordinary, not especially good in anything, even the HR Dept could hire anyone better than him.

“What’s good from him?”

“I can do better you know.”

“Imagine how much money he’d get every month.”

“Ugh, I envy him.”

“We lost the chance to get closer to Shindo-sama.”

“But, do you know? Rumor said he was a criminal.”

“Eh, really?!”

“Could it be? What if he threat Shindo-sama....”

“Hmm, some juicy gossip you have over here,” Ainosuke approaches the female workers, “care to elaborate with me, ladies?”

“Shi-Shindo-sama?!”

“I, It was nothing, sir, please excuse us!”

“Hmph, Tadashi, did you see how they run like female dogs?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then, say it.”

“Female dogs?”

“Not that, I wanna hear it from your mouth...” Ainosuke traces Tadashi's lip with his fingertip, “...repeat after me, B-I-T-C-H.”

“B, Bitch.”

“Ah! Beautiful, what a refreshing sound,” He strokes Tadashi’s cheek, “what a good dog you’re.”

The rest of the day was only about Ainosuke teasing Tadashi as much as he pleased. Every time Ainosuke tried to invade Tadashi’s personal space, he’d started panicking, his eyes would wander somewhere, and he’d started blushing. Ainosuke found that reaction fascinating, he just wanted to tease the other guy even more. 

* * *

He hardly can remember when was the last time he took a bath with warm water and fragrant liquid soap. Every single thing about the place he was staying in, a new life he was living, all was so unreal. Did a person like Ainosuke even exist? He wore a perfect mask every time he did his works and become a whole different human being with only Tadashi around. It had been only for a little more than a week, but today, Tadashi already could imagine if there were another person like Ainosuke out there, the world would be more fucked up than it already was.

The piles of books and documents were scattered all over the floor. Tadashi took the document about Shindo Family. He re-read things about Ainosuke’s parents, nothing was written there except died in a tragic accident. Their face felt familiar, maybe because they were a famous person, but Tadashi couldn’t recall where he had seen them.

Lead by a beep of notification, Tadashi walked to Ainosuke’s room with red wine, an ice bucket, and a wine glass.

Tadashi knocked.

“Come in.”

Ainosuke was still on his white shirt, his hair was much messier, smoking his Tabacco at the veranda. Classic music was playing in the background, stirring the room as if it was an opera house.

He grabbed Tadashi’s arm from behind, “Do you know how to pour a wine?”

“No, Sir.”

“You, do it like this!” Like a marionette, Ainosuke taught Tadashi how to served him wine.

“Aahh, can you see that color? So beautiful, it made a perfect painting together with the night sky, don’t you think so, Tadashi?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tadashi....”

“Yes?”

“DO you still remember the dance?”

“No, Sir, sorry....”

“It’s fiiine! I can teach you as much as you want.”

Not given a chance to refuse, Tadashi already danced arm in arm with Ainosuke. The thing that happened in the morning was being repeated. They danced, Ainosuke pushed Tadashi to the floor, strangled him. That crazy grin, the burning red eyes, his madness, he poured it out all to Tadashi. The man gasped for air, but something, something was different than this morning.

“Tadashi, you look beautiful tonight! Do you know how much I want to broke you?!”

Tadashi stared helplessly into Ainosuke’s eyes. He wasn’t able to notice the beautiful eyes of his, he was scared of him. Somehow, tonight, that pair of crimson eyes he stared at, was burning with madness. But from the way Tadashi saw it, Ainosuke’s eyes, it was indeed missing something, a spark of life, a soul. There was only sadness, loneliness, anger reflected in his eyes. This man was never happy, like how Tadashi had forgotten how it felt to be happy. This man too, just a broken soul hiding under his extravagant robe.

“There, there....” Tadashi unconsciously reaches out to Ainosuke’s cheek.

“Huh?” Caught by surprise Ainosuke loosen his grips on Tadashi’s neck.

“Hush, hush, pain go away.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s okay, it won’t hurt anymore.”

“....”

“You pitiful broken soul, it’s fine, it’s okay, it won’t hurt anymore.”

“Get... Out....” Ainosuke mood has drastically changed.

“....Ah,” come to a realization of his action, Tadashi knew he’d be doom now.

“How dare you... How dare you... HOW DARE YOU?!”

“Sir, please calm down....”

“HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?! IT WAS ME WHO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR DEATH!!”

“I... I haven’t, Sir....”

“Pitiful... ME?! PITIFUL?!! COMING FROM A DOG LIKE YOU?!”

“So... sorry Sir...”

“GET LOST!! GET OUT!! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU!! YOU FILTHY DOG!!”

* * *

The sky was so clear tonight. Moon and stars were seen clearly. Tadashi decided to take some breather. He had nowhere to go, but he didn’t feel like sleeping after he made Ainosuke crazily mad. He let the memories his foot had taking over, lead him step by step exploring the old road he used to walk on. The street and the view had changed much by the past 10 years but there was this road he’d never forget, a way back home. His very first house when his father was still alive, when his family remained as a whole, the only time he was happy, even he might have forgotten how did it feel to be happy.

He stopped by an old house. The exterior might be changed a little but not much. Just by staring at it, a nostalgic feeling he never thought he had started coming back. There was a wooden sign on the top of it, written in katakana, ‘Joe’s Plate’ an open sign was hung in front of the door. The first floor had been remodeled into a restaurant. The wall had been painted. His family photo was no longer there. The memories reminded in him. 

“Welcome, how can I help you, Sir?” A pink hair man greets him. He was beautiful enough to be mistaken as a woman.

“Ah!” Tadashi searches for an empty chair, the corner table was occupied by a pair of kids, they looked underaged to be out at this hour, but this was a back alley restaurant, he didn’t have a clean background himself, what he can expect anyway.

Sat by the bar, Tadashi served by a man who supposed to be the owner of this restaurant. Big build, tanned skin, in chef clothes, there was no mistake that he must be the owner.

“Anything you want to order sir?” He asks nicely.

“Mmm....”

“How about our house recommendations?”

“Actually....”

“Yes?”

*

“EEEEHHH?!! FOR REAL?!!” Kojiro shock by Tadashi’s revelation.

“Hee, that’s interesting indeed,” added Kaoru.

“Ye, yeah, I was just walking around and ended up here.”

“But really, to be visited by the previous house owner is really something, you must be missing this house so much, eh?”

“Well, yes, kind of, this house got a lot of memories.”

“Very well!! Kaoru, get the best sake we have!”

“Why?” Kaoru asks.

“We’re having a homecoming party! Don’t worry sir, it’s on the house!”

“Ok, wait a minute,” Kaoru goes to the storage room to get their quality sake.

“Thanks,” Tadashi thanked for the warm welcome.

The three men ended up having a drinking party, till late. The open sign was switch to close. They have a chat and Tadashi ended up spilling everything about what was troubling him. Happened to know Ainosuke since Elementary school, Kaoru and Kojiro had already done with his behavior. Turned out Ainosuke wasn’t always like the monster he had become now. It was the death of his parents that changed him. But there was this rumor about Ainosuke’s parents' death.

“They were killed,” said Kaoru.

“Eh?” Tadashi shock.

“But seems like the Shindo family covered the fact from the public,” Kojiro adds.

“Ainosuke was and always been the bright one, there was no way he didn’t know.” Says Kaoru again.

*

Kaoru washed the plates delicately. Kojiro wiping the table and put up the chairs on the table. After their last customer left, they cleaned everything up, time to call it a day.

"Our customers really have a varied background, eh?" Kojiro says.

"What kind of person do expect to show up at a mid-night back alley restaurant?"

"Are you mocking my restaurant?!"

"Clearly not."

"But that Tadashi guy, he seems to genuinely care about Ainosuke, I feel bad for him...."

"Well, they are the same after all."

"Hm?? What do you mean?"

"Dead."

* * *

The night has gotten late. Tadashi flopped down to his bed, drowning in thoughts. If Ainosuke's parents were killed and the young Ainosuke found out by himself, forced to play an adult role since he was a little, that made Ainosuke as miserable as he was. Both of their perfect childhood was taken away by some irresponsible adult, they had to throw their soul away, helplessly living but never really live, like a wandering zombie. With no one helping them, what awaits was only death.

Who knew how long he had been sleeping, when he felt something cold lingering on his wrist and legs. It was pitch dark, his eyes need to adjust for a while to see what was going on.

"Hmm, you finally awake, Tadashi...."

"Eh?! Why are you here, Sir?"

"Why, I wonder...."

"Wait, my arms..."

"Mm hmm, arms, legs, tied in chains, you can't go anywhere."

"Why, why are doing this, Sir?" Tadashi trembling in fear.

"Haha, well, what do you think?"

"I... I crossed, the line...."

"Correct!! And, when I told you to go, did you really think you could go out, drinking?"

"Sorry, Sir...."

"Come from a lowly family you really behave like a lowly poor dog, are you?"

"...."

"Tadashi, tonight's moon is especially beautiful, don't you think?"

"Ye, yes, it is, Sir...."

"What a perfect night, to carry your punishment!"

"Eh?!"

Ainosuke slid Tadashi's pants down. Putting toys on his underpart. When he switched it on, it vibrates, the harder it got the louder Tadashi's moan. Ainosuke played with Tadashi's body, presenting him a 'ring' for Tadashi's member as he played with the upper part of the man's body.

"Now take it," command Ainosuke.

He forced his own member into Tadashi's mouth. All the way in. He'd make Tadashi thrusting back and forth by grabbing the man's hair. Enjoying the pleasure, Ainosuke came inside Tadashi's.

"Aaah, look at that face, so dirty, so disgusting, suits you well," Ainosuke grins in pleasure, "Now, how about you, feeling mine??"

"Huh?" Still gasping for air, Tadashi's body was burning hot, his mind can't work.

Ainosuke remove the ring from Tadashi's, "I'm going~"

With brute power, he forced his way in. Tadashi screamed in pain. Ainosuke kept moving brutally, Tadashi's scream was like music on his ear, moving passionately to the rhythm, he ain't going slower at all.

*

He blew the smoke to the sky, gazing emptily at the moon and the stars from his veranda. Leaving Tadashi alone in his room, Ainosuke back to his own. His mind can't rest easy, it wasn't 'guilt' that bothered him, Tadashi deserved his punishment. It was the word the man said earlier, it won't leave his head, his words revived the memories Ainosuke buried. 

_"Mamaaa!! That huuurrttss!!"_

_"There, there, don't cry Ai-chan, hush, hush, pain go away, hush, hush, pain go away!"_

_"Mama...."_

_"My pitiful little son, it's okay, it won't hurt anymore."_

"Damn, that Tadashi's bastard...." 

* * *

"Ooh, you're here, Tadashi!" Ainosuke greets cheerfully as if nothing ever happened last night.

"Good morning, Sir," His body still sore but he stands up on his feet just fine.

"Hmm, this mark suits you," Ainosuke peeking under Tadashi's collar, revealing the mark he left last night.

"...."

"Tadashi, your life is my property, so does your body, now that I've marked you, you're mine, and mine alone."

"....e...s."

"Can't hear you!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good! My good, obedient dog...."

* * *

Since he got his driver's license, Tadashi started to drive for Ainosuke and he’d make Tadashi drive him anywhere he asked to. Along the way, Tadashi would read Ainosuke's schedule for him. Their morning conversation was only about those boring schedules and work-related topics. Tadashi seemed to pick up stuff quickly, despite jailed for 10 years and did nothing, his brain was quite a smart one.

“Tadashi.”

“Yes?”

“Stop here,”

“But we’ll be late, Sir.”

“Shut it, I want some ice cream.”

“Here’s yours, Sir,” an ice cream cup for Ainosuke as requested.

Ainosuke who had been waiting outside starting to eat his ice cream, “What’s that?”

“Mine? It’s soda popsicle, Sir.” 

“Give it to me, switch with mine.”

“Eh? But I already eat this....”

“I don’t care.”

The hot weather made the ice melted quickly. 

“It’s melting,” Ainosuke takes Tadashi’s arm and licks it.

“Si, Sir!”

“Hmm? Getting excited aren’t you?”

“N, No.”

Ainosuke keeps licking Tadashi’s hand and he makes Tadashi feed him the ice cream, “Should I eat this quickly, should I eat this slowly?”

“....Quickly, Sir, or you might be late.”

“Meh, you’re boring!”

“Sir! Watch out!!” Tadashi screamed.

“Huh?”

Two kids on their skateboard coming at them at a full speed. They were running from the police who were chasing them. Luckily they happen to be a skillful skateboarder, not just some junkies messing around. The two teenagers were able to dodge Tadashi and Ainosuke, left them with no injuries.

“SORRY!!” Shouted the blue-haired boy.

“Huf, that was dangerous, are you fine, Sir?” Tadashi asks.

His entire face was buried in Tadashi's suit, leaning close to his chest. AInosuke was taller than Tadashi and the skater boys were flying up high. Worry they’d hit Ainosuke’s head, Tadashi pulled the man’s face into his chest. The idea of Tadashi protecting him was the dumbest thing that ever happened. Tadashi was his ‘dog’, but he had been always weak, and here he was protecting Ainosuke delicately.

“Let me go, idiot.”

“Oh, sorry, Sir.”

“We’re late, let’s go.”

Ainosuke went mute on the car. He got no idea what was wrong with him. He brought Tadashi’s life with his money so he can toy him, now it felt otherwise. Once in a while, Ainosuke would stare at the rear mirror just to see Tadashi's face. Something inside his chest was somewhat ticklish, it tingled every time his eyes met Tadashi's eyes. Not even once he ever felt this weird feeling, the weird feeling he only felt when Tadashi around. There was no riddle he can’t solve, except one. Tadashi had become his biggest mystery now. and it drove him mad, madder than he already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, we're finally halfway to the end. Hope you enjoy this new chapter too!! Thank yoouu!!


	6. Kojiro x Kaoru - PAGE 2

The deal had been made. Kaoru will live under the same roof as Kojiro until he got a job and found a new flat at a reasonable price. According to the deal they made, Kaoru will have to work as a waiter at Kojiro’s restaurant, “Joe’s Plate”. The menu was easy to remember as they consist of basic Japanese food like ramen, kare, yakisoba, and donburi for the main menu, as for side dishes it had gyoza, yakitori, karage, hiyayakko, and teba shio. Kojiro didn’t forget to put up alcohol on the menu, beer, and sake from various brands.

“Kaoru, this is your apron,” Kojiro hands Kaoru the waiter apron, “Also, we open from 8PM - 3AM”.

“Is this some kind of shady bar?” Kaoru mocks.

“NAY!! I have to take another job in the morning, I’m pretty busy you know!”

“Ok, I see....” Kaoru answers in his usual cold tone.

“I teach a cooking class in the morning and I become a skateboard trainer in the afternoon, after those I—“

“So, I assume you’re supposed to be heading to your classes now?”

“I still have time,” Kojiro looking at the clock, “and seriously stop cut—“

“Very well, I’ll start writing now,” Ignoring whatever Kojiro wanna say, Kaoru headed back to the 2nd floor.

Kojiro can do nothing, he was stunned by Kaoru’s cold treatment, “Since when he became so hard to deal with....”

*

He had been staring at his empty sheet on his laptop. It was blank white. Kaoru had been trying to write something but nothing came up. The emails he had been reading since this morning were nothing but rejection. The comments were varied, from the lack of originality or too boring. None of his writings made it through, no matter it was a whole novel or a short story. He wondered what he lacks, he has confidence in his writing, the skill, the story, yet he kept failing. 

The house was empty now. Kojiro had gone to his class and since it was a back-alley house so no one would pass the street at this early hour. Kaoru stared blankly at the closed restaurant, with just a clock ticking sound his mind wandered off. The house was old, but Koijro had replenished the first floor, he did the minimum renovation but it still looked beautiful. Kaoru wondered why Kojiro had gone through all of these alone, he could just go back to his rich parents and they’ll gladly help him, while for Kaoru himself if he ever came back t his family looking like this, they’d disgrace him as a son.

*

Kojiro’s cooking class participants were housewives, he easily got popular among them. The pay was not bad either, but no matter how much money he earned it’d soon gone by the next day, bills and debts, they always came like a thief, eating up all of his hard-earned money. After the cooking class, he’d go somewhere else to tach skateboard. Since he was a kid he always had a great passion for skateboarding, back in the days he’d play together with Kaoru, and another kid, but later as they grew up, Kaoru quit, while the other guy had to quit skateboarding due to injury. 

Life problems kept hitting him hard as he grew up, but despite all of the hardships he had in life Kojiro had no intention to quit skateboarding because his life won’t mean a thing if he can’t have any fun in it. His so-called best friend might hate his carefree way of life, but that was just his personality, it was not like life would be any kinder to him if he did change his way of life.

“Kaoru... What did he do to have fun, I wonder?”

* * *

It was time to open the restaurant. Kaoru flipped the door sign from closed to open. The old house and the decoration gave an authentic Japanese vibe and Kojiro would set the Japanese city pop music to complete the ambiance. The costumer of Joe’s Plate was varied from depressed corporate slaves, taxi drivers, or ‘those’ kinds of ladies who would wear a sparkly and sexy outfit. These kinds of women would come just to flirt with Kojiro before they do their ‘actual’ job at host clubs.

The restaurant was never fully packed with customers but the doorbell won’t stop clinging, costumes keep came and went. Being a back alley restaurant most of the customers would have some shady background and whatever conversation they had it’d resonate in that small space, filling up the air. A conversation about their shitty boss, a talk about a couple going to divorce, how their client fuck with them last night, or a happier talk like a new baby had born, a couple getting married after dating for a long time, a salary raise, and so on. 

A pair of teenagers enter the restaurant past midnight, they both had skateboard on his hand, a red-haired and sky blue-haired kid. Kaoru can’t help but side-eying them, being judgemental. Shortly after a man entered the restaurant, he looked like those typically depressed salarymen, but he turned out to be the old resident of this house.

After everyone left Kaoru and Kojiro clean the entire space, wiping the table, put the chairs on the table, and washed the dishes. There was some left-over sake from their ‘homecoming’ party for the last customer of the day, Kojiro called out for another round of drink.

“Why didn’t you go back to your family?” Kaoru asks as he drinks his sake.

“Meh, I still have my pride you know, I’m gonna make my parents proud so until then I can’t go home,” Kojiro pours the sake to his own cup.

“Kaoru, I have been wondering,” Kojiro asks,”...what do you do for fun?”

“Huh? Why it concern you?”

“Well, I still do skateboarding, also weight lifting!”

“Sigh you brainless Gorilla....”

“Oi!! Even when life being hard I still need to do things that make myself happy you know!”

“Then, instead of protein shake, you can save those many and pay your goddamn debts.”

“So what?! My precious muscles need care too.”

“Really, you tactless ape....”

“Shut it! You really don’t know how to have fun do you?!”

“Oi Kojiro!” Kaoru takes another sip from his cup, “That carefree side of you, really pissing me off.”

Kojiro put his cup down. It was the second time he heard someone saying that thing.

“What’s wrong about that? It’s not like I can change in a night....” He replies to Kaoru, with this weight on his heart.

But Kaoru wasn’t answering him, he already passed out on the table, drunk.

“Seriously, ignoring me again aren’t you?” Kojiro watches Kaoru’s sleeping face lovingly as he strokes the man’s pink hair.

* * *

_It was in spring when Kaoru first met his new professor who also his favorite novelist ever. Young and talented this professor had made his name in the literature world. After the class Kaoru excitedly approached the professor, asking for his signature and how a big fan he was. This escalated very quickly, the professor easily made his way to Kaoru's heart, putting him into his palm like a toy._

_That day the professor asked Kaoru to stay the night because he had an idea to discuss and he wished to hear Kaoru’s opinion about his novel, which of course Kaoru gladly accept the offer. But that night developed into another direction. Kaoru hurriedly dial a number on his phone, that night somehow Kaoru wished to hear Kojiro’s voice, he was desperate but his call got rejected._

_“Who did you try to call, Kaoru-chan?” Asked the Professor. That man took Kaoru’s phone and put it into a glass of water, “aah, seems like you’ll need to get a new phone, but don’t worry I’ll get you a new one, so make sure to save only my number, ok?”_

_“Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t be afraid of me,” this man put his usual smile act as if nothing happened, “Kaoru-chan, you love me right?”_

_Ever since that night happened, Kaoru never tried to escape the guy. He wasn’t sure either the reason why he never tried to run, was it love, was it admiration or was it fear. Even so, if he did try to run where would he run to? He and Kojiro might always fight every time they saw each other, but deep down Kojiro was the only one he trusted with the whole of his heart, yet when he needed him the most he abandoned him._

* * *

Sun had risen. Kaoru woke up from his nightmare and about to went nuts. He can’t remember what happened last night. He did remember he had another drinking round with Kojiro but what happened next was the problem. By the time he woke up, he was sleeping on the bed with his heavy arm resting on his top, treating him like a pillow. Kaoru was still on his yukata, but it was already messy, he was pretty much topless now. While Kojiro, half of his body was covered under the blanket but he was pretty much naked. 

Panic, Kaoru tried to gather the pieces of memories he lost but nothing came up to his mind. Kojiro’s arm was big and heavy, Kaoru had trouble escaping from the man’s embrace. Tired Kaoru gave up on trying, he watched Kojiro’s sleeping face, sleeping side by side their face were pretty close. They had known each other since childhood, but Kojiro’s face didn’t change a lot, he did look more mature the air around him had changed, other than that nothing much. Watching Kojiro’s sleeping face made him feel dumb, so he gathered all of his power and kicked Kojiro out of the bed.

*

Kojiro just came out of the shower when he noticed Kaoru deadly stare at him, “...Is there... anything... wrong??”

“Explain.”

“Explain... about... what?” Kojiro is playing dumb.

“Don’t play dumb, you king kong! Explain, what happened last night?!”

Kojiro chuckles, “Hmmm, DO you really wanna know what I did to you last night?”

Caught by Kojiro’s bait, Kaoru’s imagination started running wild.

“You really don’t remember what happened last night, do you?” Kojiro teases.

“Sto, Stop joking around!”

“If I show it, will you remember?” Kojiro about to open his one-layer towel that covers the lower part of his body.

“WHATEVER I’M LEAVING!!” Flushes red, Kaoru hurriedly back to the bedroom and pack his things.

“OI! OI! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! JUST WAIT!” Kojiro jumps and hugged Kaoru, but his body was too heavy and his wet steps made the floor slippery, squashing both of him and Kaoru to the floor.

“LET GO YOU PERVY KONG!!”

“I WAS KIDDING! I WAS KIDDING! NOTHING HAPPEN LAST NIGHT!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!! DON’T LEAVEEEE!!”

In his orange striped shirt, Kojiro sat on his knee, kneeling to Kaoru begging for an apology, like a husband who was getting kicked out by his wife.

“That’s being said, I apologize to you, I was wrong,” Kojiro bows deeply.

“Know your boundary, idiot!”

“But, Kaoru....”

“What else?”

“Why are you so hostile to me? Back then you weren’t like this.”

Kaoru put down his paper fan, “The old me you know had died, don’t talk about this again, the old me... erased it from your memory.”

* * *

Kaoru was alone again, it had become his daily routine to stare at the beeping cursor on his blank sheet. He got up from his futon, a morning yoga, followed by bath, ate breakfast with Kojiro, and once Kojiro left he’d sit in front of his laptop again.

He still unable to write anything, even the old boring stuff he can’t write it anymore. He erased every one sentence he typed, he deleted every paragraph he wrote. Back when he was younger he’d always win any writing competition, his trophy lining up like a hall of fame. Always being called a talented writer his future turned up to be a pathetic one. He always had a plan for everything, yet he miscalculated somewhere in his life. 

Pissed Kaoru left the house to get some air. When he was walking around he happened to saw police chasing two skater boys. He noticed it was the same kids who visited Joe’s Plate a few days ago. Borrowing a stranger’s skateboard Kaoru chased the boys and put an end to their escape. Here they were, back in Joe’s Plate for some lectures.

When the boys asked him to skate with them Kaoru rejected. He had quit for some reason. First was he'd rather use the time for another thing. Second was the memories, back when he and Kojiro skate together. So, he left the boys with Kojiro’s training location. As the boys left the restaurant, Kaoru headed back to the 2nd floor, did some cleaning, and found an old photo album piling up on the floor. The photo he was staring at was the class photo at high school graduation. He and Kojiro were standing next to each other. Kojiro and his smaller body, Kaoru and his angry face. He remembered why he made that was, he simply didn’t want to stand next to Kojiro but there he was. 

“Youth, huh....” Kaoru placed the photo back to the album. 

That evening his empty sheet started to fill with words.

*

“Joe, how come you’re still single?” A female customer flirting with Kojiro.

“My last break up was hurting me so bad ya know.”

“Ara! Are you soft at heart??”

“Well, don’t let the appearance fool you, lady.”

“Then, then, tell me about your last girlfriend!”

“Eeeh?”

“Well, I can do better than hers, who knows~”

“Hmmm, Now, I am intrigued....”

Kaoru just sighed, every night he had to listen to Kojiro’s bullshit. There was always a lady who came to flirt with him, a different lady every time. Those ladies would start flirting with him and Kojiro would just handle him saying whatever words from his flirting 101 dictionaries.

*

_It was fine weather for a romantic date. It was the first time he went to Tokyo Disney Land, he never really went to an amusement park since he got to Tokyo. But his girlfriend had been so nosy about the new attraction so here they were. They tried so many attractions and rides. Finally, the fireworks show began. The girlfriend wanted to take a photo of Kojiro, with her boyfriend's phone in her hand she set the camera on. But it was interrupted by an incoming call, from someone named Kaoru. She got jealous, she rejected the call, and delete it from call history making sure her boyfriend never found out._

_That was Kojiro's last date with that girl. Shortly after the date, they broke up, and somehow since the last date happened, he no longer received any call from Kaoru._

* * *

Ever since Kojiro told his break-up story, Kaoru’s treatment to him become even colder. They didn’t even fight. All of his attempts to made a conversation always ended as soon as it started. Kojiro hated the cold treatment, he’d felt better if Kaoru just scold him to death and made everything clear instead of being silent and kept everything in the dark. He had decided, Kojiro can no longer take the cold war, he gonna ended it tonight.

Kaoru was chopping fruits in the kitchen. Every time, after the restaurant closing hour he always felt hungry but can’t afford to eat heavy carbo, so fruits or leftover veggies were his choices.

“Ah,” Kaoru lost his focus, he accidentally cut his finger.

“Are you okay?” Kojiro asks.

“Not your bussi—“

Kojiro put Kaoru’s finger on his mouth and lick the blood away, “now that’d do.”

“Leave me alone!”

“Kaoru!” Kojiro holds the man’s arm before he leaves.

“Are you deaf?! I told you to leave me alone!”

“Never, not in my house.”

“Fine! I’ll leave then!”

“Wait!” Kojiro grabs Kaoru’s arm again.

“What else?!”

“What’s your problem?! If I did a mistake just spit it out! Stop with the cold treatment!”

“You’re funny! Who do you think you are? My problem doesn’t concern you!”

“It does!”

Kojiro pulls Kaoru into his embrace and kissed him. But the panic and angry Kaoru shoved him away.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!” 

“I love you Kaoru,” Kojiro confess.

“Huh?!” Kaoru stunned he never expect these words would come from Kojiro’s mouth.

“I love you, Kaoru. I’ve been in love with you since our school days but, I was afraid, I was afraid if I confessed then you’d leave me, so... I... I was being a coward and decided to stay friends with you....”

“....” Kaoru reminds silence, the emotion inside him is building up.

“But now is different! I don’t wanna lose you anymore! Kaoru, this might be sound dumb but I love you, I really do!”

“Fuh,” Kaoru chuckled, “Hahahahahaha!! You’re funny Kojiro!”

“Kaoru?” Kojiro watches Kaoru laughing out loud, treating him like a clown.

Kaoru slid his yukata open, exposing half of his body, his chest down to his stomach, “I don’t have money, I don’t have status, I have nothing, I only have this body....”

“Oi, Kaoru, what are you doing?!” Kojiro is in great confusion seeing a sudden change of act in Kaoru.

“You only want my body right? Fine! Do whatever you want with my body, you can torment me, you can torture me, you can break me, and at the end, you’ll throw me away like a piece of garbage!”

“Are you crazy?! Kaoru! I love you, I will not do those horrible things to you!”

“LIAR!! All of you... Every single of you is the same!!”

Kaoru forced his way to Kojiro, placing his palm on Kojiro’s underpart, “See, you’re hard already,” he then smirks, “Say, which part of my body you wanna try first?”

“SNAP IT OUT YOU DAMNED MEGANE!!” This time it was Kojiro who pushed Kaoru away.

“WHY?! I was being generous here, WHY yo—?!”

“IDIOT!! Which part you don’t understand?! I love you! It is true that I want you, but not like this! Not like this Kaoru....” Kojiro’s voice shakes, he’s hurting in every single word he says.

“Kaoru! Why can’t you trust me?! We’ve known for a long time, what changed you?!”

“YOU changed me! YOU broke me! It was YOU who ditch me!!”

“...me?”

“Where were you when I needed you the most?! You, You never came to me, Kojiro....”

Every time they met, they fight, but Kojiro never failed to find his way back to Kaoru. Kaoru never left him, he was always there, waiting at the end of the road for Kojiro to found him. It was Kojiro who always came back to him. He never thought he’d need the map that lead him back to Kojiro. So when he set his journey to saw Kojiro, he lost his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter from the second parts~  
> Will post a new update on Wed/Thurs (hopefully), thank you everyone!!


End file.
